Valcua Two
An unnamed life-form referred to as Valcua Two (ニヴアクア) that the Sacred Ancestor gave to Valcua in a dream. As stated below: ''Appearance'' A man large in build who stands a little taller than Lord Valcua. The man is garbed in silvery form fitting clothes similar to Valcua's style. His face at first is unrecognizable described as filled with grace and of particular note were his long thin eyes and lips. But later on is described as having the features of D, Valcua, and the Sacred Ancestor all in one. He can take on the faces specific to all three though along with the power and some if not all the memories of each. He caries with him a twisted iron rod. Biography He appears only after Valcua receives the Key to his extra-dimensional dungeon which happens to appear in his lap. Afterward a vast construction site comes into view. It was full of titanic devices that loomed far over head, all working silently. Weighting thousands if not tens of thousands of tons the machines were soundless even to D's senses. A crack in the ground races through and in the center of the triangle a huge release of energy flowing like a torrent. A dimensional embankment in the eastern wasteland of Valcua's kingdom collapses with Seurat seeing the machine which had never been there before and a prison escapes from a gravity field dungeon. Muttering something he sticks the iron out in his hand and the water before him rushes into the sky at untold speeds in a column sucked into the sky. Left hand comments he's chock full of energy with the power to hide it but the way he just puts it out there he may have just been born recently. But it's very similar to D's. Meeting Seurat and Sue, the mountain man asks if he knows Valcua. His face suddenly changes to that of Valcua himself leaving him dumbfounded as he chants his name. Sensing the danger from the man, Seurat attacks but is quickly dispatched. Valcua Two's weapon doesn't disappear when entering his maze, cutting him down. He is stopped seconds before killing Sue by D. D attempts to cut Valcua Two but he quickly regenerates from each slice: through his hand as he held the blade, and even through the neck as he holds his head in place preventing it from being decapitated. Chanting his name when he hears it, D...D... his face changes to that of D and he heads off, as D grabs Sue attending to her wounds as first priority heading to a facility that he finds out later on is the Sacred Ancestor's Research Facility. The man had begun destroying power stations in Valcua's domain with D's face and perhaps some of his will. Valcua comes out to meet the man and put an end to this assault personally. After an epic battle of melee attack Valcua gestures and two mountains fly toward the man from either side in an attempt to sandwich him. The man weathers the attack with Valcua finding an impression cut out where he had escaped. After tending to Sue D runs into him again later on there who tells him about the Facility when his face changes to none other than the Sacred Ancestor. He tells D that this place exists with out Valcua's knowledge and that the power to his domain can be completely drained from one pull of a lever. D refusing to do the Sacred Ancestor's will cuts the lever off and attacks the man again this time injuring him to a much more dangerous extent. Some what weakened by the attack he seems to turn intangible walking away as D's cuts go through him and he escapes in an Elevator. Later on after D wounds Valcua with a cut he can't heal from, Valcua Two is found by D and brought to Valcua after his short encounter with Count Braujou. He heals the wound by changing to the face of the Sacred Ancestor and merging his power with Valcua as the man in the dream attests, helping him in Valcua's dire time of need. Powers and Abilities ' ." ―General Gaskell]]Physical Stats of D,Valcua, and the Sacred Ancestor' - depending on the Face he takes on All the powers and Abilities of D, Valcua, and the Sacred Ancestor -'depends on the Face he takes on' Access to the Akashic Record' - may be able to read write and change it according to his will' Home Extra Dimensional Dungeon Equipment Twisted Iron Rod Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Sorcerer Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Gods Category:Vampire King Category:God Hunter Category:Dhampirs Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Supreme Commander